Une année mouvementée
by cecile.virgule
Summary: Si hermione avait l'occasion de decouvrir qui se cache derrière les sarcasmes de Severus Rogue. Et si elle en tombait amoureuse. Si elle était obliger de le quitter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione, j'ai 18 ans. Je suis mariée et bientôt maman. Je rentre dans une très célèbre école de sorcellerie en tant que professeur de métamorphose. Voici mon histoire. Ce n'est pas forcément l'histoire heureuse à laquelle vous vous attendiez, mais c'est la mienne.

* * *

**Prologue très court mais lisez la suite avant de m'assassiner.**


	2. Apprentie ?

**Bonjour voila le premier chapitre tant attendu, bonne lecture et rendez-vous sur la page des reviews...**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Enfin, le premier jour de cour est arrivé ! Cela fait deux mois que j'attends de rentrée en 7ème année. Et là le professeur Mac Gonagal, la directrice de ma maison me remet mon emplois du temps. J'ai gardé énormément de matière pour pouvoir choisir le métier qui me plaira, une fois mon diplôme en poche. Ainsi, J'ai beaucoup de potion : 8h ; 1h de runes ; 1h d'arithmancie ; 2h d'histoire de la magie, 6h de métamorphose… J'ai choisis potion en matière principale, car j'aime bien cette matière même si le prof qui me l'enseigne habituellement est atroce et qu'il prend beaucoup de plaisir à enlevé les point de Griffondor pour des fautes que je ne commets pas généralement.

De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix, je commence par deux heures de potion… De quoi travailler sur des préparations longues et fastidieuses à réalisées. Je me dirige vers les cachots en repensant à mes amis, Harry et Ron. Harry sort avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron, il vit avec son parrain, Sirius Black reconnu innocent après la capture de Peter Pettigrow. Harry est célèbre mais plus uniquement parce qu'il survécu, aussi parce qu'il a tué Voldemort lors du tournois des trois sorciers. Il est heureux et il n'a pas pris la grosse tête. Il a repris son cursus scolaire et nous sommes les deux seuls à avoir Rogue autant d'heures par semaines. Les autres élèves ne sont pas assez fous pour ça. Là, je vais toute seule en potion parce qu'Harry est avec Ginny et Ron… Ron est avec Anna parce qu'il n'a pas cour. J'étais amoureuse de Ron, secrètement, jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, mais bon c'est du passé. Harry avait tout essayé pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais intéressée mais il n'avait rien vu et maintenant, il sortait avec cette pimbêche, Anna. D'accord, j'étais un peu déçu, et jalouse, parce qu'avant, j'appréciais Anna, mais c'étais avant qu'elle ne sorte avec lui !

J'entrais dans la salle, naturellement il n'y avait que trois chaudrons : un pour Harry, un pour Rogue et un pour moi. Le professeur n'était pas là et le cours ne débutait que dans une demi-heure, je m'installais donc et je déballais mes affaires. Cette année, Rogue allait devoir être sympa, car moi et Harry étions de ceux qui l'avaient protégé, sur les ordres de Dumbledore, à son procès. Il n'avait pas été inquiété, grâce à nous et le directeur nous avait promis que le professeur Rogue ne serait pas trop sévère avec ses deux seuls élèves en option potion renforcée pour les ASPICS. Il y eu un courant d'air et surprise, lorsque la porte claqua, je lâchais mes livres qui s'étalèrent à terre. Le professeur Rogue avança et il m'aida à ramassé mes livres avec un sourire. Il me les tendit et dit :

-Tenez, miss, et taché d'évité de les laisser tombé à nouveau, cela me donnerais une excuse pour faire perdre des points à Griffondor.

Qu'est ce que je vous disais, il adore faire ça.

Mais il m'étonna lorsqu'il me sourit. Ses yeux d'habitude durs et froids étaient rieurs et ses cheveux gras ne l'étaient plus. Il sentait le propre au lieu du refermé classique chez lui. Rogue sentait le propre !? Ses cheveux n'étaient plus gras… Il y avait quelque chose… Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me dis qu'il était séduisant, lorsqu'il était bien, comme aujourd'hui. Indubitablement, il avait fait des efforts sur lui : il était bien coiffé et habillé avec élégance.

-Miss…vos livres ! dit-il, et je me rendis compte qu'il les tenait toujours.

-Oh… euh oui, merci monsieur.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'il m'appelait « miss » et qu'il me parlait sans brutalité, presque avec gentillesse… Oh la… Il fallait que je me réveille, c'était un rêve… obligé : comment Rogue pouvait-il avoir autant changé dans sa manière de se comporter envers ses élèves ? Enfin rectification, envers moi, parce que lorsqu'Harry arriva, Rogue se montra tout aussi agressif qu'à son habitude sauf que son look avait changé.

-Potter, toujours aussi ponctuel à ce que je vois ! S'exclama-t-il, acerbe.

-Excusez-moi professeur, dit Harry avec un sourire qui laissait savoir qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé et qu'il savait que Rogue allait en profité pour enlever des points à Griffondor. Cependant il m'étonna une deuxième fois, en disant à Harry de s'asseoir et en s'éloignant vers son bureau. Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de faire se que le professeur lui disait en me demandant :

-Ma parole, tu sais ce qui lui prend ? Il n'enlève plus de points à Griffondor, il ne m'agresse plus…et…et il s'est lavé les cheveux !poursuivit-il en regardant Rogue faire des allers et venu le long de son bureau.

-Oui, mais écoute les conseils pour la préparation du Polynectar sinon il aura une bonne raison d'être en colère après toi ! Dis-je, furieuse malgré moi qu'il parle et se moque de ce prof plutôt sexy ! Attendez, j'ai loupé un épisode … Le mot « Rogue » et « sexy » dans la même phrase… On dirait bien que je suis accro ! Moi, Hermione Granger, je serais tombé sous le charme incontestable de Severus Rogue, le pire ennemi de mon meilleur ami. Impossible, et pourtant ! Je suis amoureuse de l'homme le plus détesté de tout Poudlard. Le seul avec qui je ne pourrais jamais avoir ne serais-ce que l'ébauche d'une relation amicale…Je me mis à préparer ma potion et lorsque je relevais la tête pour voir le tableau, Rogue se tenais à quelques centimètres de moi, je croisais son regard et il me dit :

-Miss, à votre façon de faire je crois voir que ce n'est pas là la première fois que vous préparer du Polynectar. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Et il me fit un clin d'œil ! Malgré moi, et en pensant que cela devenait bizarre, je rougis et il sourit. Harry, qui avait suivit la scène de loin, me regarda, interloqué :

-Je rêve, ce n'est pas possible, Rogue te drague, s'exclama-t-il.

-Hein …quoi, mais où est-ce que tu vas pêcher ça, Rogue ne me drague pas, il est simplement plus gentil, après notre témoignage…

-tu plaisantes, il te fait presque une invitation dans ces appartement privés, et toi tu rougis, et tu appelle ça de la gentillesse, pour moi, c'est de la pédophilie, il me dégoute, dit-il avec dédain.

-Pfff, ce que tu peux être nul, il est juste reconnaissant pour son jugement, dis-je en espérant que ce Harry disait était vrai… Oui j'aurais aimé qu'il me drague. Le cour passa et en sortant, je me rendis au bureau de Rogue où il m'avait dit de passer. J'étais assez inquiète sur ce qu'il allait me dire. Je toquais et il m'invita à entrer.

-Asseyez-vous Miss, bien, vous vous rappelez du concours que vous avez passé pour devenir apprentie professeur de métamorphose et de potion ?

-Oui, répondis-je, mais je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, et de toute manière il m'aurait fallu aller étudiez à Dumstrang, une école étrangère.

-Il me semblait que l'un de leurs joueurs de Quidditch très talentueux ne vous laissait pas indifférente ?

-C'est vrai mais Viktor à fini ses études et ce n'est qu'un ami.

-Me voila rassurez, car…

« Me voila rassurer » pourquoi ? Non cette phrase était tout à fait anodine assurément ? Je ne pouvais pas le savoir.

-Euh miss, vous m'écoutez ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oh…oui, oui.

-Donc je disais que vous aviez réussi ce concours et que cette année, au lieu des cours normaux que vous aviez initialement choisi, vous assisterez le professeur Mac Gonagal et moi-même pendant les cours. A la fin de l'année vous pourrez devenir professeur dans ces deux matière, m'annonça t-il en souriant.

-Mais, je ne vais pas à Dumstrang ? Demandais-je, perdu.

-Non, je me suis arranger avec le directeur et celui de la formation, vous étudierez ici, à Poudlard. Alors, vous acceptez ?

-Oh et bien, oui c'est génial !

-Très bien, voilà votre nouvel emplois du temps, vous serez tous les matins avec moi et avec le professeur Mac Gonagal tout les après midi, cela vous convient-il ? Sachez tout de même que vous n'aurez plus de devoirs, mis à part ceux que vous aviez en potions et en métamorphose, puisque vous ne suivrez plus que ceux là !

-Oui, c'est parfait, je commence quand, monsieur ?

-Severus, nous travaillons ensemble désormais miss. Vous commencerez avec moi demain matin ou avec le professeur Mac Gonagal cet après midi. Comme vous le souhaitez.

-Cet après midi !

-Très bien, je préviendrais le professeur Mac Gonagal de votre affectation, pendant la pose déjeuner, vous pouvez y aller.

-Bien, merci monsieur, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Severus, professeur Granger, sachez que vous avez, à partir de maintenant, les mêmes droits que les professeurs : plus de couvre feu, Rusard ne peut plus rien contre vous, vous pouvez gardez votre dortoir ou bien vous installer dans vos nouveaux appartements réservée et vous asseoir avec nous, dans la grande salle.

-Oh, merci, mais je préfère garder mon dortoir et puis je ne serais plus moi si je ne mangeais plus avec mes amis.

-Comme vous voudrez, mais sachez que ma porte est toujours ouverte ! dit-il avant de sortir.

Dans paroles a double sens, encore, je commence à croire qu'il me drague, puis je réalise se qui vient de se passer : je suis une prof de Poudlard, bien sur pas rémunérer mais quand même. Je pose les yeux sur une étiquette que Rogue a fait glisser devant moi avant de partir, il est écrit : « Appartement d'Hermione Granger, cachot, niveau -3, mot de passe : Lemon ». Je me rends compte que mes appartements doivent être près de ceux de Rogue et je décide de m'y rendre. Mais je réfléchis, il n'y à pas de niveau-3 aux cachots. Je descendis jusqu'au niveau -2 et me place devant la première gargouille que je vois. J'ai l'impression que c'est le même système que le bureau directorial. Je murmure le mot de passe et la gargouille pivote, découvrant un escalier en colimaçon, j'ai beaucoup de chance ! Je le dévale et je me retrouve dans un cul de sac, avec deux portes : sur l'une est marqué : « Hermione Granger » et sur l'autre, je ne m'étais pas trompé même si je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il serait aussi près : « Severus Rogue ».

* * *

**Une review ????**


	3. Malfoy

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Je sautais de joie lorsque je vis mon prénom sur la porte. Je rentrais dans « mes appartements » et je poussais une exclamation de surprise : les parois étaient de verre et la vue donnait sur le fond du lac. J'apercevais un strangulot ainsi que beaucoup d'autres créatures, de plus la luminosité était grande et des rideaux étaient visibles, surement pour me permettre plus d'intimité si je le désirais. Le salon était dans les tons rouges et orange et la lumière qui provenait du lac l'était aussi. Il y avait trois portes de chêne et j'ouvris la première, tombant sur une salle de bain immense, avec un bassin profond dans lequel je pourrais nager, moi qui aimais cela. Dans le fond de ma salle de bain, une porte menait à la chambre dans laquelle trônait un immense lit à baldaquin en ébène. Les murs étaient jaunes et je m'y sentais bien. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que les cachots du château puissent être si accueillants. La dernière pièce était une cuisine de proportion raisonnable et très bien équipée. Je revins dans le salon et en voyant la bibliothèque bien garnie que portait l'un des murs, je résolus de m'installer ici plutôt que dans mon ancien dortoir.

Je remontais de trois étages pour aller déjeuner et je m'assis à coté de Ginny qui était déjà là.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il te voulait Rogue ?demanda Harry, assit à la droite de Ginny.

-Ben, le truc c'est que maintenant, je suis apprentie des professeurs de potion et de métamorphose, hésitais-je avant de me laisser emporter par ma joie, C'est génial, je peux manger avec les profs et j'ai même des appartements privés !

-Ah, c'est pour ça que tes affaires ne sont plus dans le dortoir, j'ai entendu ça venant, expliqua Ginny, c'est Parvati qui le disait : elle a dit que tes affaires personnelles avaient disparues pendant qu'elle se changeait.

-C'est vrai j'étais là, dit Anna, une élève arriver de France cette année et avec qui Ron sortait.

-C'est bizarre je viens seulement de remonté des cachots et je ne l'ai encore dis à personne à part vous !dis-je

-Attend tu vas vivre dans les cachots ?! S'exclama Ron, en lâchant la main de Anna.

-Euh…Oui mes appartements sont sympas et j'ai un salon, une chambre, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Au départ je voulais rester dans mon dortoir mais quand j'ai vu où je pouvais vivre j'ai décidé que ça pourrait être cool.

-T'as aussi une place à la table des profs, constata Ginny tandis que Ron grommelait, un peu jaloux.

Je tournais la tête, croisant le regard de mon professeur de potion qui me fit un imperceptible signe de tête ainsi qu'un sourire moins discret.

-Hermione, pourquoi il te regarde comme ça, Rogue ? Questionna Ron, et … Oh punaise ! Il s'est laver les cheveux…poursuivit-il sans attendre ma réponse.

-Il drague … rigola Harry.

-Qui ? S'intéressa Anna

-Hermione évidement, sourit Harry de plus belle.

-Quoi ?! N'importe quoi, vous êtes dingues, dis-je en les voyant rire de plus en plus.

Le professeur Rogue avait toujours été mon professeur préféré, car il ne s'extasiait pas au moindre progrès de ses élèves. Il ne faisait que rarement des compliments et même s'il était injuste envers les griffondors, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour lui. Cela s'était renforcé cette année car le professeur faisait des efforts de présentation et cela le rendait encore plus séduisant à mes yeux. De plus, son comportement s'était amélioré vis-à-vis de moi, mais je pensais que s'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer une année à se disputer avec une élève avec laquelle il allait devoir passer la moitié de son temps.

-Ouh, ouh, Hermione, tu m'entends, Rogue te fais signe, je crois qu'il veut encore te parler, déclara Ginny avec amusement.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, tout à l'heure, il l'a presque invité dans son lit, rajouta Harry.

Je jetais un regard à la table de professeur d'où Rogue se levait pour se diriger vers notre groupe, je décidais de me venger avant qu'il arrive :

-Et qui sait si je n'y passerais pas quelques nuits, après tout, ses appartements sont adjacents aux miens…

Harry et Ron me regardèrent avec horreur tandis que leurs petites amies riraient à gorges déployer… Le professeur de potion approchait et Ginny me mit un coup dans les cotes lorsqu'il m'interpella :

-Miss ?

-Severus ?

-Veuillez me suivre, je souhaiterais vous parler !

Je me levais et il plaça sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me guider vers la sortie des professeurs. J'arrivais dans une pièce où il y avait des fauteuils. C'était très décontracté.

-Je vous en prie, n'attendez pas mon autorisation pour vous asseoir, faîte comme chez vous.

-Merci et appelez moi Hermione s'il vous plait.

-Bien sur Hermione.

-Merci, de quoi désiriez vous me parler ?

-Eh bien j'ai demandé aux elfes de maisons de porter vos affaires dans vos nouveaux appartements et je dois vous signalez que si cela ne vous convient pas vous avez toujours un lit dans votre ancien dortoir.

-C'est très gentil de votre part d'avoir pris cette initiative, je vous en remercie et j'adore mes appartements, je n'ai donc pas l'intention de retourner dormir dans mon dortoir, en plus celui-ci est beaucoup trop bruyant et j'aime étudier au calme.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, à demain miss… Hermione, me salua-t-il avant de partir dans un mouvement de robe.

Il laissa derrière lui un parfum d'homme que je respirais : j'aimais même son odeur… Je devenais folle, il me faisait tourner la tête. C'était impossible, il fallait que je me sorte cette idée de la tête, surtout que rien ne serrait possible entre nous : je ne l'avais jamais attiré ; il me détestait depuis la première année. Et même maintenant qu'une histoire entre nous était possible il ne voudrait pas, je devais donc me le sortir de la tête. Je rêvassais : une histoire était en effet possible puisque je n'étais plus une élève et que j'étais majeur : Dumbledore ne pourrait rien dire. Je secouais la tête, puis je rejoignis mes amis en chassant Rogue de mes pensées. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi tandis que je regagnais la table de Griffondor. Cela avait apparemment choqué les élève de voir leurs professeur accosté une élève en plein repas. Je m'assis près d'Anna qui me regarda avec un drôle d'air :

-Depuis quand tu appelles Rogue par son prénom ?

-Depuis qu'il m'a demandé de le faire, tout à l'heure. Je suis apprentie, j'ai tout les droits qu'ont les profs.

-Quoi… Tu peux nous collé ?! S'exclama Ron

-Oui, et enlever des points aussi je crois… hésitais-je.

-C'est injuste mais d'un autre coté…dit-il avec un air de conspirateur…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite hors de question que j'enlève des points et que je mette des heures de collé aux Serpentards, le directeur compte sur moi et je ne veux pas lui faire regretter de m'avoir faire confiance.

-Puff, Hermione la sainte nitouche est de retour, viens on s'en va dit-il, prenant Anna par la main en s'éloignant.

Je me levais aussi, je devais assister le professeur Mac Gonagal avec des premières années. Je me rendis jusqu'à mon chez-moi pour déposer mes affaires car je n'en aurais plus besoin à partir de maintenant. En traversant les cachots je surpris Malfoy avec une attitude bizarre : il me suivit discrètement mais pas assez pour que je ne repère pas. On aurait dit qu'il m'espionnait et depuis que nous étions revenus au château, j'avais surpris plusieurs de ses regards assassins braqués sur moi. Je ne m'en formalisais pas et je pensais que c'étais parce que j'avais témoigné contre son père. J'allais ensuite en salle de métamorphose où ma professeur m'attendait :

-Ah, Hermione, entrez et asseyez vous, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bonjour professeur…

-Minerva, me corrigea-t-elle, je suis charger de vous dire que nous devons faire des modifications dans votre emploi du temps, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre formation requière des cours théoriques… Et vous avez surement remarqué que votre emploi du temps ne comportait rien de ce genre, c'est pour cela que nous allons y remédier : vous aurez cours théorique le mardi après midi de 14h à 18havec Severus. Donc vous louperez une demi-journée de cours avec moi, cependant, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous faire moi-même ces cours le mercredi après midi mais j'ai cru comprendre que s'était votre seule après midi de libre en semaine…

-C'est exact, je préfère le mardi après midi, dis-je jubilant intérieurement : une après midi par semaine de compagnie de l'homme le plus séduisant de Poudlard… Il fallait que je me le sorte de la tête mais ça n'allait pas être facile s'il me donnait des cours particuliers…

-Parfait, eh bien, je crois que nos élèves sont arrivés, Hermione que diriez-vous de les faire entrer ?

-Avec plaisir prof…Minerva, dis-je en ouvrant la porte, entrez, et installez-vous en silence !

Une fois les élèves installés, Minerva me présenta et signifia aux élèves qu'ils me verraient aussi en potion. Ils me vouvoyaient et le cours se passa sans incident majeur. Le soir, Rogue prit place près de Mac Gonagal à la table des professeurs, et croisant mon regard, il me fit un clin d'œil. Je fus surprise mais ne le laissais pas paraitre aux yeux des autres griffondors. Ginny et Harry me bombardaient de questions sur ma journée : je leur racontais ma pose café avec les autres profs et mon cours avec les premières années. Ron boudait toujours plus ou moins depuis ma réflexion sur le lit de Rogue. Nous finîmes tout de même notre repas dans la bonne humeur.

Au moment où ils s'en allèrent tous vers la salle commune de la tour des Griffondor, je leurs souhaitais bonne nuit avant de me diriger vers les cachots. Malfoy me suivait, une fois de plus, il avait été jugé non coupable lors de son procès. Je me retournais, pour lui faire savoir que je l'avais repérer, malgré le corridor sombre dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

-Mr Malfoy, que voulez-vous, dis-je le vouvoyant pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais mieux placé que lui dans la hiérarchie, un renseignement, peut-être.

-Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente Granger, c'est à cause de toi que mon père est en tôle, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse en d'approchant de moi, baguette à la main, tu vas souffrir pour ce que ma famille vit en ce moment à cause de toi…Mon père m'a encouragé à me venger, cela fait un mois que j'attends ce moment…

Il se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi et je pouvais sentir son odeur… Je ne pouvais pas bougé même si j'aurais aimé attraper ma baguette, qui se trouvait dans ma robe. Si je le faisais, il me stupéfixerait.

-Tu l'as envoyé à Azkaban, tandis que tu sauvais Rogue…poursuivit-il, il m'a demandé de te faire souffrir et il m'a dit que même cela ne te montrerais pas ce qu'il endure là-bas.

Il me prit par le bras, m'entrainant dans un coin, et pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur moi.

-Malfoy, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous aller mettre votre vie en l'air, vous serez renvoyer…tentais-je de lui faire peur.

Il rit, un rire grave et dénué d'humour.

-Ma vie est foutue, par ta faute, espèce de sale sang de bourbe !s'énerva-t-il.

-J'enlève tous les points de Serpentard et je vous colle pour une durée indéterminée tout les samedi matins, menaçais-je.

-Ha ha, Granger, tu te prends pour un prof… C'est pathétique…tu n'es qu'une moins que rien.

-Malfoy, lâche-moi, hurlais-je, perdant le contrôle de moi-même.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es la cause de tous mes ennuis… Une fois morte, tu n'emmerderas plus personne, et même si ça ne libérera pas mon père il en serra soulager, de là ou il est, dit-il hystérique.

Je crus que Drago avait perdu la raison mais non, il était bien conscient de ses actes, puisqu'il savait exactement se qu'il allait faire, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Il était fou de rage et il était animé par une envie de vengeance incontrôlable. A ce moment, je compris qu'il pourrait me tué de sang froid sans éprouvé le moindre remord. Je frissonnais à cette pensée et mon ennemi s'en rendit compte.

-Tu commence enfin à prendre conscience du danger, Granger. Tu vas souffrir et après toi, je m'en prendrais à ta famille, pour que tu sache que l'on ne s'attaque pas aux Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences. _Lashlabask_ !

Au moment où il prononça la formule, des cordes noires m'immobilisèrent. Je regrettais de n'avoir rien tenté pour me défendre avant qu'il ne m'attache. J'avais été idiote de le laisser m'immobiliser sans rien tenté, quitte à déclencher sa fureur. Cependant je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir mes réflexions car Malfoy pointait de nouveau sa baguette sur moi :

-Endoloris ! cria-t-il.

Je voulu hurler sous le coup de la douleur mais mon agresseur me jeta un sort de silence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles mon corps fut comme transpercer par des milliers d'aiguilles en feu, mes muscles furent tendus à l'extrême, la torture cessa. Il sortit alors de sa manche un couteau très fin, tout en me disant :

-Les moldus ont inventé toutes sortes de manières de tué les gens et celle-ci est apparemment très douloureuse, d'après mon père…ricana-t-il.

Il me saisit le bras, et avant qu'il ne l'entaillant profondément, je pus voir qu'il avait grandit et maigrit pendant les vacances, ce qui le rendait plus beau qu'avant. Je perdais beaucoup de sang mais il n'arrêta pas, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout : il déchira ma chemise, et m'entailla entre les seins… Je m'évanouis à ce moment, ayant perdu trop de sang.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas morte, et la première personne que je vis fut… le professeur Rogue ?! Il soignait mon bras et instinctivement, je me couvrais la poitrine avec mon autre bras. Je portais encore mon sous vêtement, heureusement. Je m'aperçus que j'étais allongée dans un lit, mais pas à l'infirmerie, ni chez moi. La pièce était bleue.

-Je… Où je suis… Malfoy …demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

-Chut, ne vous inquiétez pas, Malfoy est chez le directeur, vous n'avez rien à craindre, me rassura-t-il sans cesser de s'affairer autour de mon bras, les Serpentards n'ont plus de points dans leur sablier et Drago sera puni jusqu'à la fin de l'année puisque Dumbledore ne veut pas le renvoyer.

Au ton de sa voix, je pus déduire que cela ne lui plaisait pas que Malfoy reste à Poudlard après se qu'il m'avait fait. C'était inacceptable, même pour un élève de sa maison.

-Je suis désolée…soufflais-je.

-Pourquoi vous excusez-vous, vous n'avez rien fait, c'est Lucius qui à monté son fils contre vous pour assouvir sa vengeance. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez ! Dormez, maintenant, je vais vous donner une potion de régénération sanguine et vous porter dans votre chambre où vous vous reposerez, dit-il.

Il me porta et me déposa doucement dans mon lit avant de rabattre les couvertures sur moi. Puis il partit en me disant qu'il reviendrait voir comment je me portais plus tard étant donner que seul lui et le directeur savaient ou se trouvaient mes appartements. Je dormis jusqu'au lendemain matin. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, un elfe de maison se tenait devant moi, il était petit et avait des yeux aussi grands que des balles de tennis, comme tous ceux de son espèce.

-Miss désire quelque chose pour son petit déjeuner ? Mr Rogue vous fait savoir que vous êtes dispenser de cours pour aujourd'hui et que vous devez vous reposez. Il passera vous voir quand vous serez prête.

Je me regardais : j'étais en sous-vêtements, bien sur Malfoy m'avait arraché ma chemise, mais j'avais toujours mon pantalon… Qui m'avait déshabillé ? Quand même pas…

-C'est moi qui vous ai enlevé votre pantalon pour que vous dormiez mieux… Mr Rogue m'a appelez, comme il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire lui-même, me devança-t-elle.

-Oh… Merci, pour le petit déjeuner, je le prendrais dans la grande salle… Encore merci, euh…. ?

-Dwin !

-Merci Dwin.

J'avais décider de remercier Severus de toutes les attentions qu'il avait eu pour moi en allant manger à la table des professeurs avec lui. Je m'habillais à la hâte et je rejoignis la grande salle, grimaçant lorsque je sentis un tiraillement entre mes deux seins. J'avais un peu la nausée, et tous les Serpentards me regardaient d'un air mauvais mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je saluais mes amis, qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé hier soir : Dumbledore voulait garder cela confidentiel. Puis je continuais ma route jusqu'à la table des professeurs où je m'installais sur la chaise vide près du professeur de potion. Tout le monde me regardait, et Rogue les surpris, en se levant pour reculer ma chaise, manière de gentleman que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je vis Harry faire la navette entre moi et Rogue avant de froncer les sourcils, dans le même geste que Severus avait eu en me voyant entrer dans la grande salle.

-Vous ne devriez pas être là, commenta Severus avec désapprobation en se penchant vers moi.

-S'il vous plaît, discutons-en en privé, toute la salle à les yeux braqué sur nous, fis-je remarquer, et sachez que je ne regrette pas d'être venu, rien que pour voir la tête des Serpentard, souris-je.

-Oui, c'est cela… mais manger, puisque vous êtes là ! dit-il, sarcastique.

Je pris du porridge, des toasts et du café. Je mangeais en silence, et une fois mon repas terminer, Severus me fis signe, et je l'accompagnais dans la même petite salle chaleureuse que le jour précédent. Je pris place dans un fauteuil mais lui resta debout, croisant les bras sur son torse et prenant son air agressif.

-Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, miss, vous devez vous reposez…commença-t-il à râler.

-Je voulais vous remerciez pour ce matin et aussi pour hier soir, le coupais-je.

-Très bien, c'est fait alors maintenant, allez vous recouchez !

-Mais c'est ma première heure en temps qu'apprentie prof de potion…

-Oui, et tu la passeras à dormir, si tu n'y vas pas, tu vas faire un malaise. On ne se remet pas si facilement, le sang met du temps à se régénérer, il ne suffit pas d'une courte nuit de sommeil.

-Je ferrais attention, et si je suis fatigué je vais me reposer, et puis voilà…

-D'accord, céda-t-il, mais je vous aurais prévenue !

Il se retourna et fit une sortie « made in Rogue », sa cape volant autour de lui. Je me rendis au cours de potion où des quatrièmes années attendaient déjà : des Poufsoufles et des Serdaigles. J'entrais dans la salle et me retournais pour faire entrer les élèves lorsque Severus me le demanda. Il me ménagea pendant toute l'heure mais malgré cela, ma nausée revint et je fus de plus en plus mal au fil de l'heure. Severus s'inquiéta :

-Comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes toute pâle.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, tombant dans le néant ou je sentis que deux bras musclés me portaient puis qu'une main fouillait dans ma poche avant de me retrouver de nouveau dans mon lit, sous ma couette, avec un linge sur le visage.

Je me réveillais 12 heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, murmurant de j'avais soif. Aussitôt, j'eu un verre à mes lèvre et je bu, sans savoir qui me l'avait donné. Je me rendormis peu après. Je fus en état de parler à l'aurore et je me redressais dans la pénombre, découvrant que s'était Severus qui me veillait.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit…chuchota-t-il. Maintenant vous avez la grippe et aucune potion ne te soignera : c'est un virus. Vous allez être sage et rester au lit toute la journée et peut-être que vous sortirez demain. Je passerais vous voir souvent même si vous ne le méritez pas …Vous avez été inconsciente de ne pas m'écouter !

-Ok si vous voulez…dis-je incapable de résister.

-Très bien, me voila à peu près rassurer, je vous ai préparé une potion antidouleur.

-Merci, soufflais-je avant de me rendormir, pendant qu'il me rallongeait.

-Dormez, vous guérirez plus vite…

* * *

**Une Review ?????**


	4. Première

**Voila le chapitre 3 J'éspère qu'il va vous plaire... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Un mois passa, durant lequel les avances de Severus étaient de moins en moins cachées. Je ne m'en plaignais pas mais tout Poudlard jasait sur nous depuis qu'il m'avait porté hors de sa salle de classe tandis que j'étais évanouie. Je ne savais pas si les avances de mon professeur étaient réelles ou bien si c'était le fruit de mon imagination. Je ne m'asseyais plus à la table des professeurs, je préférais manger avec mes amis, même si Rogue me jetait tantôt des regards déçus, tantôt des regards énervés, lorsqu'il me voyait rire avec Ron. Il n'aimait pas Ron, d'après ce que j'avais compris. J'avais réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de mon professeur mais j'avais décidé de ne rien laissé paraitre, parce que je ne savais pas si lui était attiré par moi ou pas. Je ne voulais pas être déçu si finalement, l'attirance, autant physique que mentale, n'était pas réciproque. De plus même s'il essayait de faire des efforts, il lui arrivait d'être acerbe et d'être dur. Je n'aimais pas son coté partial envers les Serpentard même s'il avait fait en sorte de le cacher cette année : il enlevait de moins en moins de points à Griffondor. Je me levais et quittais la table en même temps que lui : j'avais cours avec lui et il était déjà 13h55. Je me dépêchais de me rendre aux cachots, où il me suivit. J'entrais dans la salle et me plaçais près du premier chaudron, aujourd'hui, je devais reconnaître les différentes potions. Rogue arriva derrière moi et je décidais de le piéger, pour être fixée sur les sentiments qu'il me portait.

-Severus, pourquoi avez-vous autant changé cette année ?

-Eh bien… J'ai décidé que je devais changer… hésita-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il avait encore amélioré son apparence : il n'avait plus son nez crochu, celui-ci était maintenant droit et fin. J'avais deviné, en voyant Tonk la première fois, que Severus et elle avait leurs dons en commun : lui aussi était métamorphomage.

-Oui, mais pourquoi un si brutal changement ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… insistais-je.

-Parce que… soupira-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Il me prit par la taille, et m'attirant à lui, il m'embrassa. Je fus surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi direct, mais la surprise passée, je lui rendis son baiser, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Nous nous séparâmes bientôt à regret, mais il me garda dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas du…

- Chut, tais-toi, depuis le temps que j'attends que tu fasses le premier pas…le coupais-je. Tu as attendu tout ce temps alors que j'aurais aimé que tu le fasses dès la rentrée. Je me demandais ce que tu pensais, avec tes allusions que même Harry comprenait…

J'étais heureuse, mais inquiète qu'il puisse regretter son geste. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai embrassé de mon plein gré et je ne le regrette pas… Depuis mon procès, tu ne me laisse pas indifférent Hermione… Et j'aimerais te demander une faveur… hésita-t-il.

Il me tutoyait, et je le pris comme une invitation pour moi à faire pareil, il venait de m'embrasser, et j'étais sure que le tutoyer ne poserais pas de problème, du fait que nous soyons collèges.

-Vas-y !

-Pourrais-tu manger avec moi à la table des professeurs ?demanda-t-il.

-Non, je mange avec ma maison, mais si tu veux, nous pourrons manger ensemble chez moi de temps en temps, je ne tiens pas à ce que tout Poudlard sache que nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble…

-Aurais-tu honte de moi ?me questionna-t-il, un peu vexé.

-Non, bien sur que non, mais si toi, tu es sûr de toi moi je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça et… ça me trouble, dis-je en fixant ses yeux noir.

-Hermione… Si notre différence d'âge te dérange, dis le, je peux le comprendre, j'ai 37 ans, mais pour moi, tu es la femme la plus élégante de Poudlard et tu es aussi la plus intelligente… Si tu le désire, nous mangerons ensemble chez moi, ce soir, je t'invite…dit-il.

-Et j'accepte, car notre différence d'âge n'est pas un problème pour moi, que tu sois de 20 ans mon aîné ne me dérange pas. Je me moque de se que pensent les autres. Je ne redoute que la réaction de mes amis, raison pour laquelle j'aimerais garder cela pour moi.

-C'est d'accord, mais si je veux te voir, je viendrais, Potter ou pas… accepta-t-il.

Ce soir là, je me rendis à la salle commune des Griffondor, pour prévenir Ginny que je ne mangerais pas avec eux dans la Grande Salle

Point de vue Général :

Ginny s'assit à sa place habituelle, encore un peu choqué qu'Hermione ais voulu manger seule ce soir. Harry arriva, suivit de près par Ron et Anna. Il l'embrassa avant de demandé où était passé Hermione.

- Elle mange chez elle. Toute seule, je trouve ça bizarre mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

-Oh, elle peut, le mardi, elle a 4h de suite avec Rogue, la pauvre… dit Ron.

- D'ailleurs, où il est, lui ? remarqua Anna.

-Hum… Moi je pense qu'Hermione ne mange pas seule mais bon… c'est mon avis, déclara Ginny.

- Pfff, tu rigoles, Hermione déteste Rogue autant que nous, même pire, il enlève toujours des points à Griffondor sur son dos. Alors qu'elle ne fait rien …s'exclama Harry.

-Si tu le dis, concéda sa petite amie, peu convaincu.

Je toquais à la porte de Severus qui m'ouvrit en me prenant dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Lorsqu'il nous nous séparâmes, il me dit :

-J'en avais envi depuis toute à l'heure !

-Au fait en parlant de ce qui c'est passé, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tu l'as habilement contourné…

-N'est-ce donc pas évident, j'ai changé pour toi… Tu es la seule personne qui m'ais donné envie de le faire. Je voulais au moins que tu m'apprécie un peu plus. Je ne changerais jamais que d'apparence, car mon caractère est toujours le même mais c'est un changement quand même…

-Tu peux changer ton apparence quant tu veux, je sais que tu es métamorphomage.

-Comment à tu sus ?

-Je l'ai deviné et puis Tonk m'a mis sur la voie en précisant qu'elle n'était pas la seule de l'ordre à pouvoir faire ça.

-Tu es trop intelligente pour ton âge. Et je t'apprécie pour sa, ma petite miss-je-sais-tout…

-Je t'aime Severus. Mais s'il te plaît, il ne faut pas que cela se sache… Mac Gonagal et Dumbledore n'approuveraient pas…

-Tu a raison. Et si on mangeait ?dit-il en appelant Dwin pour qu'elle nous serve.

Dwin vint et nous mangeâmes en silence, moi dans un fauteuil et lui dans son canapé. Nous nous contentions de nous regarder, les mots n'auraient pas suffit pour exprimer mon bonheur. Après le repas, je m'éclipsais pour rassurer Ginny, elle me fit un clin d'œil avant que je tourne les talons en lui disant que j'allais me coucher et je me dis qu'elle était beaucoup trop intuitive pour son bien. J'espérais qu'elle ne dirait rien à Harry. Je retournais chez Severus et quand j'ouvris la porte, je me retrouvais dans le noir : une de ses mains me couvrait les yeux. Il me guida à travers la pièce, avant de m'allonger sur son lit. Je me tendis, paniquant quelques peu, il le remarque puisqu'il me découvrit les yeux et qu'il me demanda en s'allongeant à mon coté :

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es tendue, je le sens.

Je n'osais pas lui dire que j'étais vierge et que je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à ça avec lui.

-Je… je… hésitais-je

-Tu es vierge ? devina-t-il étonné.

-Oui, soufflais-je en rougissant de honte.

-Eh ! Il n'y a pas de quoi rougir… On ira à ton rythme, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, même, si tu préfère, me rassura-t-il.

-J'aimerais dormir avec toi, ça… ça m'aiderais…

-Bien sur, déshabilles-toi dans la salle de bain. Tiens, prends ça, tu peux t'en servir pour dormir, dit-il en me tendant un T-shirt de Quiditch, un de ceux que Serpentard mettaient en dessous de leurs robes.

-Merci, dis-je en me dirigeant vers sa salle d'eau.

J'en sortis peu de temps après, vêtu uniquement de son t-shirt et de mon boxer. Il s'approchant et me prit par les hanches pour m'embrasser.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-Toi aussi, répliquais-je en le voyant en boxer.

Il était musclé, plus que ses robes de sorcier ne le laissaient croire, avec des abdominaux bien définis. Il était beau, avec ses cheveux mi-longs et ses yeux noirs qui me fixaient. Je me rendis compte que je le détaillais et je rougissais. Il me prit par la taille et m'entraîna dans son lit où il m'installa, le dos contre son torse.

-Tu devrais mettre des pulls plus moulants !dis-je.

- Pourquoi, tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

-Oui, avouais-je.

Il rit en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux.

-Je trouve que mon T-shirt de va mieux qu'à moi !

-Moi aussi, mais je n'aime pas la maison qu'il représente…

-Tu m'aime moi dons tu aimes les Serpentard, et puis, il y a mon nom derrière, puisque c'est mon ancien t-shirt d'attrapeur.

-Mouai, tu me le donnes ?

-Bien sur, il te va mieux qu'à moi de toute manière…accepta-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je frissonnais à ce contact.

-Dans ce cas, je le garde et je dormirais avec tout le temps. Comme ça même si tu n'es pas là, je t'aurais avec moi…

-Voilà une affaire régler, t'as gagné un maillot ! Aller maintenant dors, on commence tôt demain matin.

-Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, Hermione ! dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à 6h30. Je me levais et allais prendre une douche, revenant dans un peignoir que j'avais trouvé dans sa salle de bain. Je m'accroupis au bord du lit pour le réveiller. J'embrassais son cou et il ouvrit les yeux.

-Une bien belle vision dès le matin… Tu sais que je vais te donner toutes mes affaires si elles te vont aussi bien.

-L'humour dès le matin, eh ben, tu ne perds pas de temps. Dépêches-toi d'aller prendre ta douche, je vais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, je reviens te rendre le peignoir et on ira ensemble prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

-Ok, je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas dis que tu étais nue sous mon peignoir, rit-il en me tendant sa main, que je saisis instinctivement… Grave erreur !

-Hey, m'indignais-je lorsque je me retrouvais sous lui, allongé dans son lit.

-Tu viens de me dire que tu étais NUE sous ce peignoir et tu veux que j'aille prendre une douche… sans rien tenter !

-Severus, je ne sais pas si je pourrais…

-Et qui a dit que je t'y forcerais, répliqua-t-il en caressant ma joue d'une main.

Il l'a fit descendre le long de mon cou, puis il effleura mes seins. Je frissonnais à ce geste.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?demanda-t-il, ayant perçu ma réaction.

-Non, c'était de l'appréhension ! Continue !

Il continua, effleurant mon nombril, avant de faire descendre le peignoir sur mes bras. Il avait dénudé mes épaules pour les couvrir de baisers, avant de faire subir le même traitement à mes seins. Il ne me brusquait pas, cherchant mon accord dans mes yeux, incertain du moment où je le repousserais. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de le repousser ! Il s'arrêta, et me regarda, par habitude, peut être par reflex, Je cachais mes seins avec mes bras nus. Il m'embrassa :

-Ne te cache pas devant moi, tu es magnifique, et j'espère que jamais un autre homme que moi n'aura une aussi belle vue de toi. Maintenant je suis au regret de t'annoncé que notre séance « câlin » va être reporté, faute de temps. Ou bien nous ne paraîtrons pas au petit dej' et cela risquerait d'être suspect ! Va t'habiller, je prends une douche et je te rejoins.

Il vint dans ma chambre dix minutes plus tard et j'étais prête. Il avait suivit mon conseil, et avait revêtit un pull noir moulant, sur un pantalon noir. Il dessinait parfaitement les lignes musclées de son torse et je palis en me disant que toutes les filles de l'école allaient être à ses pieds, surtout depuis qu'il avait un visage normal et même plutôt séduisant, sans son nez crochu. Habiller ainsi il n'avait rien à envier à Viktor et Harry. Je le trouvais plus beau que ses deux là réunis, même si je n'avais pas revu Viktor depuis ma quatrième année ! Il me sourit, et je le regardais, me plongeant dans ses yeux noirs.

-J'ai appliqué ton conseil… C'est vrai que c'est pas mal !

-Pas mal !!! Toutes les filles de Poudlard vont te courir après, j'ai du mouron à me faire, souris-je.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment !

-C'en est un !confirmais-je.

-Alors merci, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la seule femme qui est attirer mon attention ici, à dormi dans mon lit cette nuit, chuchota-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, on y va ?

-Avec plaisir, dis-je en m'élançant dans les escaliers.

Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle une quinzaine de minutes avant la fin du service, elle était donc pleine d'élève. Ils levèrent les yeux vers nous ; entrée discrète…10/10. Je me dirigeais vers Harry tandis que Severus prenait place près du professeur Dumbledore, qui lui jeta un regard à la fois agacé et impuissant. Rogue lui sourit, apparemment amuser de sa réaction, puis il me regarda droit dans les yeux, alors que je m'asseyais entre Anna et Ginny.

-Dit donc ! Rogue à pris des cours de stylisme cette année ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi bien musclé !dit Ginny. Il est célibataire, je crois ! Harry, mon chéri, améliore toi où je vais être dans l'obligation de passer à la gamme du dessus…

Le « chéri » en question s'étrangla dans son jus de citrouille alors que je filais un coup de coude à Ginny, qui fit la navette entre Rogue et moi avant d'acquiescer.

-Non je rigolais Harry, Rogue est déjà intéressé par quelqu'un, et peut-être est-il déjà pris, rajouta-t-elle en me jetant un regard plein de sous entendus.

Elle se pencha vers moi :

-Il faut qu'on parle, toutes les deux…

Mais je vis Rogue se lever et je quittais ma table sans répondre, sous les regards assassins de Ginny. Je prétextais que j'étais en retard, tout en remarquant que Ron n'avait pas fait de commentaire sur Rogue, ce qui m'étonna… Il se contentait de regarder Anna et de lui murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille de temps à autre. Severus m'attendant dans sa salle et je lui fis un bisou sur la joue lorsque je passais près de lui.

-Tu piques ! râlais-je.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me raser, une certaine personne m'a mise en retard ce matin, et puis, tu n'étais pas obliger de m'embrasser sur la joue, contra-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour frotté encore plus sa joue contre la mienne.

-En fait, ce n'est pas si désagréable, ça fait pas mal sur toi mais si tu veux m'embrassé une nouvelle fois, tu te raseras, sinon, ce sera hors de question !

Il me serra contre lui et je sentis une odeur épicée, mais agréable.

-Tu t'es parfumé ! Tu sens trop bon !!!

-Merci ! Bon, si tu laissais entrer nos élèves maintenant ! dit-il en me poussant doucement vers la porte.

-Avec plaisir professeur !ris-je en ouvrant la porte aux Poufsoufles et aux Serdaigles de troisième année qui entrèrent.

Les quatre heures de cours passèrent vite et nous fûmes le mercredi après midi, ma seule demi journée de libre. Après manger, Ginny m'invita à aller travailler dans la salle commune de Griffondor dans l'espoir de me parler mais je déclinais, puisque mon professeur de potion m'avais très cordialement invité à poursuivre nos activités du matin, avant d'aller voir Dumbledore, qui voulait des nouvelles de ma formation.

J'entrais dans l'appartement de Severus, et il me guida jusqu'à sa chambre, où il m'allongea sur le lit pour me retirer ma chemise bouton par bouton. Il hésitait, incertain de ma réaction, guettant le moindre signe de panique ou de désaccord chez moi. Il me regardait dans les yeux, y lisant se qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour se rassurer. Il m'enleva mon pantalon, et prenant de l'assurance, je lui passais son pull et son T-shirt par-dessus la tête. Il me laissa mes sous-vêtements, et je fis de même avec son boxer. Il m'embrassa, avant de descendre dans mon cou, ou il laissa un suçon bien en vue. Lorsqu'il me laissa respirer, je lui fis le même et il sourit, reprenant son exploration de mon corps. Nos sous-vêtements tombèrent les uns après les autres et nous nous retrouvâmes nus. Je le regardais, choquée du nombre de cicatrice qu'il avait, la plus longue partais de son épaule gauche, et se terminait sur sa hanche droite, coupant son torse en deux. Je la suivis d'un doigt, il tressaillit, et je sus que je le laisserais aller jusqu'au bout lorsqu'il encra ses yeux dans les miens en me disant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, détends-toi, je ne te ferrais jamais de mal !

Nous fîmes l'amour, passionnément, et si j'eu mal, dans le maelstrom de mes émotions, la souffrance ne fut pas celle que je retenue. Je ne regrettais pas de lui avoir donné ma virginité, lorsque je me reposais sur son torse, en dessinant les contours de ses cicatrices avec mes doigts.

-As-tu mal ?me demanda-t-il, inquiet, rompant la quiétude du moment.

-Non, tu as été parfait et toi, ça…ça t'as plu ?hésitais-je.

-Tant mieux, j'aurais détesté te faire du mal ! Rassures-toi, je n'ai jamais rien ressentis de tel en faisant l'amour avant toi. Et il y en a eu avant toi… rit-il.

Je le regardais, choquée qu'il me parle de ses anciennes conquêtes.

-Quoi, j'ai jamais été moine, et puis, en temps que mangemort…

-C'est bon évitons de parler de ça !le coupais-je

-Hermione, c'est toi que j'aime, et il n'y a que ça qui compte.

Il n'y avait peut-être pas fait attention, mais c'était la première fois qu'il disait m'aimer.

* * *

**Une review ?**


End file.
